Keeping Things Quiet
by Koujackoo
Summary: It's a quiet night in the Seragaki household, and not just in the literal sense. Tae notices and decides to investigate. Just a short fic I wrote in the morning.


**Keeping Things Quiet**  
><span><strong>Pairing: KoujakuAoba**  
><span><strong>Rating: K+, but contains the slight mentions of sexual implications<strong>  
><span><strong>Summary: it's a quiet night in the Seragaki household, and not just in the literal sense. Tae notices and decides to investigate.<strong>

**It was 8:30 in the morning, I was bored, KouAo has ruined my life, I'm sorry.**

~  
>It was too quiet in the Seragaki home that night; not that Tae was complaining, but there was usually some form of noise indicating that it was not just her in the house. The soft hum of music, the footsteps on the landing floorboards, and - very occasionally - the faint sound of bed springs were all signs that Aoba and more recently Koujaku were upstairs. The first two were normal, and perhaps even a comfort to Tae; but the latter sound wasn't, and sometimes bothered her. Usually Tae managed to ignore the sound and distract herself with the television or cooking, or just by blocking it out, which is why she found it so strange that the silence was bothering her now.<p>

Shutting off the television (she had grown accustomed to switching it on as soon as Koujaku followed Aoba through their front door), she made her way through the house and up the stairs. Had Aoba and Koujaku gone out? She hadn't heard the front door, and they hadn't said goodbye like they always did. No, they were definitely still in the house. So why were things so quiet? There was no sound of Aoba's TV, so they weren't watching a film, and even if the two were just talking Tae would still be able to hear them every now and then.  
>Just what were they up to?<br>She reached the top of the stairs, hesitating slightly at Aoba's door. Tae wasn't stupid; she'd noticed the subtle changes in Aoba and Koujaku's relationship, and she had a pretty good idea of what the bed-springs noise was, and she certainly didn't want to walk in on them, or indeed anyone, doing that. But the silence would continue to bother her until she found its source and reason, so she knocked on Aoba's door and waited.  
>And the silence continued.<br>She tried again, and still nothing. No sound of movement inside, no call of 'come in!' and obviously no one opening the door.  
>Cautiously, Tae opened the door slightly and peered through the crack. The light was on, but from what she could see Aoba and Koujaku weren't in the room. The duvet on the bed was slightly ruffed, and Beni and Ren were in sleep mode in the corner, so she knew the two young men had definitely been here.<br>Opening the door wider, she took a step into Aoba's room, something she usually didn't do (she just stood in the door way and yelled normally) and looked around.  
>And she then stopped, and found herself smiling.<br>The bedroom door was wide open from where she'd opened it, but the veranda door was closed; and through the glass, she could make out two figures. One in a flashy red kimono with a cigar between his fingers, the other resting his head on his shoulder, his electric blue hair ruffling slightly in the night breeze. Her smile grew as she watched Koujaku put out his cigar and wrap his arm around her grandson's waist, pulling him closer and resting his head upon Aoba's.

Not wanting to intrude further, she left the room quietly, not wanting to disturb the couple. She headed back downstairs, and sat down in the kitchen.  
>The smile was still on her face, and it remained there as she got up and switched on the TV again, the silence behind its noise no longer bothering her.<br>They'd tried to keep things quiet, but they couldn't hide it from her forever. But, Tae thought to herself as she settled further into the sofa, until they feel ready to break the silence and tell her themselves, she would keep quiet too.

**A little scene that's been playing in my head for a while. I hope you liked it ^^ Also I wrote this this morning, it's now 6:45 and I've just watched Koujaku's anime episode I'm not okay these dorks need to be stopped.**

**I have at least 3 fics currently in bits and pieces which I WILL finish eventually (exams are evil). Thank you for reading! ^^**


End file.
